


I'll Rescue You

by A Frukish Artisan (La_Chatillon)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France and England Friendship, Gen, Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Medical Weight Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mention of Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Rehab, Off-Screen Gun Use, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Writing Prompt, mention of hallucinations, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Chatillon/pseuds/A%20Frukish%20Artisan
Summary: "You know, normal people don't have a basement full of weapons."/"I'll have you know that every single one of these knives saved my life at least once."/"What about that gun over there?"/"Oh, that? That's just for decoration."~~~~~Two years ago, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland got admitted to St Bernard's Mental Hospital. Today, he gets a visitor.





	I'll Rescue You

APH: I'll Rescue You

It had been a while since the Republic of France had visited his old rival, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. And considering Francis was in the neighbourhood, he saw nothing wrong with going to pester Arthur from where he'd ended up in St Bernard's Mental Hospital the year previous. The Brit had been admitted to the asylum when the Prime Minister stated her concerns over her nation's mental state after an incident involving a panic attack, a selection of knives, and a rather unlucky security guard. Francis had never had a chance to hear the full story, but perhaps he could ask the other when he saw him.

The Frenchman counted himself lucky he'd arrived within visiting hours as he was lead into the room where he would see the commited Brit. He was sat calmly before Arthur was let in and set down in the chair opposite his own.  
"Oh for Pete's sake!" were the first words out of the British nation's mouth as his hands were handcuffed together above the table, "If I was going to hurt him I would have done it by now!"  
"It's good to see you too, Angleterre," said Francis with an amused smile, "Enjoying the hospital?"  
Arthur rolled his eyes and glared at him, "Git, stop being snarky and give me some interesting news already, something that's not paperwork."

So Francis gave him a short rundown of the past year in the rest of the world, all of the books, movies and TV he'd missed, everything that was lighthearted and not connected with his work.  
"I missed Sherlock?" he whined with a sigh, "That's just not fair..."  
Francis chuckled at him gently, "Are you alright in here though?" he asked with a tilt of his head, "You seem a little spacey."  
Arthur sighed and set his head on his hands, "They took a blood test, when I got in, and found heroin. Don't ask me how, I've been clean for at least a decade, but they found it and thought I was junkie. So I'm on a weak opiate right now," he said with a small smile, "It's good though, helps me to not care about why I'm in here, and it helps negate the side effects of my anti-psychotics."  
"Oh, did they catch you talking to your imaginary friends?" asked Francis.  
"I was on them anyway," grumbled Arthur, "But yes, they did, because I slipped up. Again..." He pulled himself up and looked at his friend, "Francis, I don't belong here! I'm normal!"  
Francis raised an eyebrow at him, "Normal people don't have that many knives in their basement, Angleterre."  
"Each one of those knives has saved my live at least once, Francis," said Arthur softly, "You know that."  
"And the gun?" asked Francis, folding his arms.  
Arthur looked away, "D-Decoration..." he muttered, thinking of the splinters stuck to that particular bayonet.

Francis sighed softly at him in slight apology, "Should I pull some strings for you?" he asked, wanting to get the other out of this hell hole.  
Arthur nodded gently, "Please... I think I'm nearly clear, but I don't trust myself to not slip up again before then," he told him.  
Francis noted how the other's arms were tensed; He clearly wanted to hug himself, but the handcuffs were stopping him. He looked at the camera and the guards before nodding and ducking his head to lock eyes with the other, "I'll get you out, mon ami."  
"Thank you..." came the quiet response as Arthur smiled faintly at him.

Francis smiled back a little and reached out to hold Arthur's hand for a brief second, "So, can you tell me what got you in here?"  
Arthur squeezed his hand gently back as he relaxed a little, "I'd had a long night. I'd had to pull an all-nighter because of the storm outside," he began calmly, "You know I'm no good with storms, anyway, I went into Parliament as I'd been told, helping May's transition you know? But something had triggered something and I was only half in the real world."  
Francis nodded, "So what happened next?"  
"I was feeling paranoid, so I had my penknife in my boot and my switchblade on my belt, you know the one I play with at meetings sometimes? And I'm fairly sure my brain thought it was the 1600s again because I found myself heading down into the basement where the Gunpowder 14 had put all the barrels, with my knife in hand, and that's when the guard shot the wall behind me..."  
Francis nodded as he stopped him. He'd seen the autopsy on the body of that poor, stupid man, as well as Arthur's mental state after the fact. As the closest nation that actually cares about Arthur he's very high on the list of people to call if the United Kingdom is ill or otherwise troubled.

"I can't remember anything that happened after that, apparently you were there? And Prussia? I have no idea, all I remember is waking up in a locked cell with aching nails and a straight-jacket on," he told him with a sigh, "Thanks for not letting me get anyone else, by the way..." he trailed off.  
Francis smiled and nodded gently. He hummed a little and looked up at the guard, "Am I allowed to hug my friend?"  
Arthur smirked a little as he saw the tendril of magic that Francis's words carried. The Frenchman's siren-like charm abilites always came in handy in situations like these. He giggled a little as he was let out of his cuffs and allowed to reach his hands up and hug Francis back as he came around.

Francis sighed a little as he felt how thin his slightly-broken friend was. The Brit was normally so strong, it was a shame his mind betrays him as as it does. He pulled the Brit up onto his feet, unsurprised that Arthur's legs shook under even the lessened weight of Arthur's torso.

"You'll be out within the week, Angleterre," said Francis softly as his mouth rested near the other's ear, "I promise you that, Angleterre."  
Arthur hugged him a little tighter, "If you don't deliver I'll get out by myself, and you'll be just a victim of my psychosis," he jokingly warned, not able to be truly threatening in his current, slightly cuddly state  
Francis chuckled a little as he placed the Brit back down in his chair and kissed his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur," he promised him softly before letting himself out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed that. I will hopefully be posting somewhat more regularly now, so if you would like to request something else, a prompt and a fandom can be sent to my DM or commented.
> 
> Constructive criticism and kudos are also very much appreciated.
> 
> Minty, out~


End file.
